waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Garrison
A Garrison is a place where an army is recruited to defend a city. It is here that resources are used to train soldiers for the city's armies. While there are no requirements for building a Garrison, additional skills and buildings are required to train soldiers other than Halberdiers. Higher levels of Garrison increase army training speed. The tooltip (when the mouse is moved over the symbol) only says "increased by PERCENT%%", however, recent data analysis revealed that it was 2% per level, excluding level 1. This bonus is added to the conscription bonus, and not taken off before or after. For example, a conscription skill of 2 and a garrison at level 2 gives a 6% reduction in training time. Increasing either level by one will yield a 2% higher bonus. A level 1 Garrison can produce Halberdiers, a level 5 Garrison can produce Swordsmen, a level 10 Garrison can produce Archers and a level 15 Garrison can produce Charioteers. Also, a Garrison is required to train the Conscription, Army Defence and Leadership skills. You can build multiple Garrisons in the same city, which will allow you to train troops more quickly (for example, training 1000 Archers would take a base time of 08:20:00 in one Garrison but only 02:05:00 if you trained 250 Archers in each of four Garrisons). |1 ||600 ||950 ||1,000 ||700 ||0 ||Parade ground (1) ||00:06:00 ||Allows you to recruit 1 type of soldiers, and increases the army training speed by 1. |- |2 ||720 ||1,140 ||1,200 ||840 ||0 ||Parade ground (1) ||00:10:00 ||Allows you to recruit 1 type of soldiers, and increases the army training speed by 2. |- |3 ||864 ||1,368 ||1,440 ||1,008 ||0 ||Parade ground (1) ||00:19:36 ||Allows you to recruit 1 type of soldiers, and increases the army training speed by 3. |- |4 ||1,036 ||1,641 ||1,728 ||1,209 ||0 ||Parade ground (1) ||00:27:26 ||Allows you to recruit 1 type of soldier, and increases the army training speed by 4. |- |5 ||1,243 ||1,969 ||2,073 ||1,450 ||0 ||Parade ground (1) ||00:38:24 ||Allows you to recruit 1 type of soldiers, and increases the army training speed by 5. |- |6 ||1,740 ||2,756 ||2,902 ||2,030 ||0 ||Parade ground (1) ||00:53:45 ||Allows you to recruit 2 types of soldiers, and increases the army training speed by 6. |- |7 ||2,436 ||3,858 ||4,062 ||2,842 ||0 ||Parade ground (1) ||01:15:15 ||Allows you to recruit 2 types of soldiers, and increases the army training speed by 7. |- |8 ||3,410 ||5,401 ||5,686 ||3,978 ||0 ||Parade ground (1) ||01:45:21 ||Allows you to recruit 2 types of soldiers, and increases the army training speed by 8. |- |9 ||4,774 ||7,561 ||7,960 ||5,569 ||0 ||Parade ground (1) ||02:27:29 ||Allows you to recruit 2 types of soldiers, and increases the army training speed by 9. |- |10 ||5,728 ||9,073 ||9,552 ||6,682 ||0 ||Parade ground (1) ||03:11:43 ||Allows you to recruit 2 types of soldiers, and increases the army training speed by 10. |- |11 ||6,873 ||10,887 ||11,462 ||8,018 ||0 ||Parade ground (1) ||04:09:13 ||Allows you to recruit 3 types of soldiers, and increases the army training speed by 11. |- |12 ||8,247 ||13,064 ||13,754 ||9,621 || 0 ||Parade ground (1) ||04:59:03 ||Allows you to recruit 3 types of soldiers, and increases the army training speed by 12. |- |13 ||9,896 ||15,676 ||16,504 ||11,545 ||0 ||Parade ground (1) ||05:58:51 ||Allows you to recruit 3 types of soldiers, and increases the army training speed by 13. |- |14 ||11,875 ||18,811 ||19,804 ||13,854 ||0 ||Parade ground (1) ||07:10:37 ||Allows you to recruit 3 types of soldiers, and increases the army training speed by 14. |- |15 ||13,062 ||20,692 ||21,784 ||15,239 ||0 ||Parade ground (1) ||08:36:44 ||Allows you to recruit 4 types of soldiers, and increases the army training speed by 15. |- |16 ||14,368 ||22,761 ||23,962 ||16,762 ||0 ||Parade ground (1) ||10:20:04 ||Allows you to recruit 4 types of soldiers, and increases the army training speed by 16. |- |17 ||15,804 ||25,037 ||26,358 ||18,438 ||0 ||Parade ground (1) ||12:24:04 ||Allows you to recruit 4 types of soldiers, and increases the army training speed by 17. |- |18 ||17,384 ||27,540 ||28,993 ||20,281 ||0 ||Parade ground (1) ||14:52:52 ||Allows you to recruit 4 types of soldiers, and increases the army training speed by 18. |- |19 ||19,122 ||30,294 ||31,892 ||22,309 ||0 ||Parade ground (1) ||17:51:26 ||Allows you to recruit 4 types of soldiers, and increases the army training speed by 19. |- |20 ||21,034 ||33,323 ||35,081 ||24,539 ||0 ||Parade ground (1) ||21:25:43 ||Allows you to recruit 4 types of soldiers, and increases the army training speed by 20. |- |21 ||25,240 ||39,987 ||42,097 ||29,446 ||0 ||Parade ground (1) ||25:42:51 ||Allows you to recruit 5 types of soldiers, and increases the army training speed by 21. |- |22 ||30,288 ||47,984 ||50,516 ||35,335 ||0 ||Parade ground (1) ||30:51:25 ||Allows you to recruit 5 types of soldiers, and increases the army training speed by 22. |- |23 ||36,345 ||57,580 ||60,619 ||42,402 ||0 ||Parade ground (1) ||37:01:42 ||Allows you to recruit 5 types of soldiers, and increases the army training speed by 23. |- |24 ||43,614 ||69,096 ||72,742 ||50,822 ||0 ||Parade ground (1) ||40:43:52 ||Allows you to recruit 5 types of soldiers, and increases the army training speed by 24. |- |25 ||52,336 ||82,915 ||87,290 ||61,058 ||0 ||Parade ground (1) ||44:48:15 ||Allows you to recruit 5 types of soldiers, and increases the army training speed by 25. |- |26 ||62,803 ||99,498 ||104,748 ||73,269 ||0 ||Parade ground (1) ||49:17:04 ||Allows you to recruit 6 types of soldiers, and increases the army training speed by 26. |- |27 ||75,363 ||119,397 ||125,697 ||87,922 ||0 ||Parade ground (1) ||54:12:46 ||Allows you to recruit 6 types of soldiers, and increases the army training speed by 27. |- |28 ||90,435 ||143,276 ||150,836 ||105,506 ||0 ||Parade ground (1) ||59:38:02 ||Allows you to recruit 6 types of soldiers, and increases the army training speed by 28. |- |29 ||108,522 ||171,931 ||181,003 ||126,607 ||0 ||Parade ground (1) ||65:35:50 ||Allows you to recruit 6 types of soldiers, and increases the army training speed by 29. |- |30 ||130,226 ||206,317 ||217,205 ||151,928 ||0 ||Parade ground (1) ||72:09:25 ||Allows you to recruit 6 types of soldiers, and increases the army training speed by 30. |} |1||198||313||330||231||00:03:00 |- |2||237||376||396||277||00:05:00 |- |3||285||451||475||332||00:09:48 |- |4||341||541||570||398||00:13:43 |- |5||410||649||684||478||00:19:12 |- |6||574||909||957||669||00:26:52 |- |7||803||1,273||1,340||937||00:37:37 |- |8||1,125||1,782||1,876||1,312||00:52:40 |- |9||1,575||2,495||2,626||1,837||01:13:44 |- |10||1,890||2,994||3,152||2,205||01:35:51 |- |11||2,268||3,592||3,782||2,645||02:04:36 |- |12||2,721||4,311||4,538||3,174||02:29:31 |- |13||3,265||5,173||5,446||3,809||02:59:25 |- |14||3,918||6,207||6,535||4,571||03:35:18 |- |15||4,310||6,828||7,188||5,028||04:18:22 |- |16||4,741||7,511||7,907||5,531||05:10:02 |- |17||5,215||8,262||8,698||6,084||06:12:02 |- |18||5,736||9,088||9,567||6,692||07:26:26 |- |19||6,310||9,997||10,524||7,361||08:55:43 |- |20||6,941||10,996||11,576||8,097||10:42:51 |- |21|| || || || || |- |22|| || || || || |- |23|| || || || || |- |24|| || || || || |- |25||17,270||27,361||28,805||20,149||22:24:07 |- |26||20,724||32,834||34,566||24,178||24:38:32 |- |27||24,869 ||39,401 ||41,480 ||29,014 ||27:06:23 |- |28|| || || || || |- |29||35,812 ||56,737 ||59,730 ||41,780 ||32:47:55 |- |30|| || || || || |} Category:Buildings